Wolny dzień panny Lemon
by Zoe125
Summary: Co może się zdarzyć, gdy kapitan Hastings wpadnie na "świetny" pomysł?


Gdy pewnego lipcowego dnia Herkules Poirot zakomunikował, że wyjeżdża jutro na kilka dni do Kornwalii (uduszona stenotypistka, podejrzenie grubszej afery na szczeblu rządowym), nic nie zapowiadało nieszczęścia. Nagły wyjazd pracodawcy nie wzruszył panny Lemon, sekretarki doskonałej, która potrafiłaby sobie poradzić w obliczu tajfunu, cyklonu i siedmiu plag egipskich.

I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie pozornie niewinna uwaga kapitana Hastingsa, który na moment oderwał się od czytanej właśnie gazety.

— Nieładnie, Poirot, nieładnie — zamruczał. — Wyjeżdżasz i zostawiasz pannę Lemon ze wszystkimi sprawami na głowie. A przecież mamy taką piękną pogodę…

Panna Lemon, która nie pojęła aluzji, zmarszczyła tylko brwi, ale nie przerywała przepisywania notatek.

— Nie rozumiem, _mon ami_ — odezwał się Poirot, który najwyraźniej również nie zrozumiał intencji kapitana Hastingsa.

— Mówię o tym, że panna Lemon w tym roku nie była jeszcze nigdzie na urlopie — ciągnął nieustraszony kapitan. — Mamy cudowną pogodę, kto żyw, ucieka z Londynu na wieś. A teraz ty wyjeżdżasz do Kornwalii, zostawiając pannę Lemon ze wszystkim na głowie.

— A co mam zrobić? — Poirot rozłożył ręce. — Nie mogę wyjechać i zostawić mieszkania bez opieki. Poza tym telefony, listy, klienci, którzy przychodzą tu każdego dnia…

— To żaden problem! — powiedział dziarsko Hastings. — Mogę wyręczyć pannę Lemon i zamienić się na jeden dzień w twoją sekretarkę.

Dłonie panny Lemon na moment zawisły nad maszyna do pisania (ale tylko na moment). Dowcipy kapitana Hastinga nie śmieszyły jej w najmniejszym stopniu.

— Ty, mój drogi? — roześmiał się Poirot. — Hastings, ty chyba sobie nie wyobrażasz, ile pracy ma każdego dnia panna Lemon.

— Wyobrażam sobie. Listy, telefony, zrozpaczeni klienci. Chyba nie sądzisz, że nie potrafię odebrać telefonu? Poirot, na litość boską, odmiana dobrze mi zrobi. Daj pannie Lemon wolny dzień i pozostaw sprawy w moich rękach.

W tym momencie na twarzach wielkiego detektywa i równie wielkiej sekretarki odbiło się identyczne przerażenie. Oboje myśleli o tym samym — o tym, co zastaną w mieszkaniu po jednodniowym gospodarowaniu kapitana Hastingsa. Wprawdzie był to człowiek godny najwyższego zaufania, wspaniały przyjaciel i honorowy dżentelmen, ale nie posiadał najmniejszego nawet zmysłu praktycznego, nie mówiąc o jakiejkolwiek organizacji czasu lub pracy. Pod tym względem mógł się śmiało równać z inspektorem Jappem, który miał naturalny talent do robienia bałaganu.

— Poradzę sobie doskonale — kusił Hastings. — Zresztą spójrz na pannę Lemon. Wygląda na zmęczoną i przepracowaną.

Panna Lemon obruszyła się.

— Nie jestem przepracowana — oświadczyła sztywno. — I bardzo dziękuję za troskę, kapitanie, ale nie potrzebuję wolnego dnia.

Na jej nieszczęście ziarno padło na podatny grunt.

— Wiesz, Hastings, może i masz rację — zastanowił się Poirot, gładząc w zadumie wąsy. — Panno Lemon, pani faktycznie nie brała w tym roku ani dnia urlopu. Prawdą jest, że wielu londyńczyków wyjechało poza miasto. Telefonów jest mniej, a zatem mniej pracy…

— Zawsze jest coś do zrobienia! — zaprotestowała panna Lemon.

Niestety, nikt już jej nie słuchał. Poirot przyznał przyjacielowi absolutną rację w kwestii konieczności wypoczynku i ogłosił, iż następnego dnia panna Lemon ma wolne, a kapitan Hastings przejmuje jej obowiązki. Ponieważ sekretarka nie należała do osób dyskutujących z pracodawcą, nie zaprotestowała, ale w duszy czuła, że rodzi się w niej bunt.

_Też pomysł_, zżymała się, wkładając nową kartkę papieru do maszyny. _Dzień wolny i to w dodatku bez uprzedzenia! Typowo męski sposób myślenia, rzucić jakiś zwariowany pomysł i jeszcze oczekiwać, że człowiek się ucieszy._

Panna Lemon bardzo nie lubiła niespodzianek, a już na pewno nie takich. No bo jak można tak nagle rozplanować sobie dzień?

Przed wyjściem przezornie pozamykała wszystkie akta i dokumenty spraw na klucz, wychodząc z założenia, że czego kapitan Hastings się nie dotknie, tego nie zgubi ani nie porozrzuca.

- o –

Następnego dnia panna Lemon wstała jak zwykle kwadrans po szóstej. Nawet, jeśli był to wolny dzień, nie miała zamiaru zmieniać swoich przyzwyczajeń z powodu wyjątkowo głupiego pomysłu kapitana Hastingsa. Próbując sobie nie wyobrażać, jak pod koniec dnia będzie wyglądało nieskazitelne mieszkanie pana Poirot pod rządami kapitana, dokonała zwyczajowych ablucji, po czym zabrała się za makijaż.

Ubrana w schludną podomkę (gwiazdkowy prezent od siostry), zjadła niewielkie śniadanie i nastawiła wodę na herbatę. Następnie usiadła przy biurku w sypialni, zaopatrzona w notes o nieco sfatygowanej oprawie.

Planowania czas zacząć.

Jeśli kapitan Hastings wyobrażał sobie, że wolny dzień panny Lemon będzie polegał na spaniu do południa, a potem bezcelowym włóczeniu się po parku, to czekało go gorzkie rozczarowanie. Felicity Lemon zamierzała wykorzystać ten dzień konstruktywnie, czyli z pożytkiem dla umysłu.

Jako osoba niezwykle zorganizowana i planująca wszystko z wyprzedzeniem, miała różne sposoby na oszczędzanie czasu. Jednym z nich było zapisywanie w notesie wszelakich wystaw, wernisaży, koncertów lub prelekcji, które mogłyby ją zainteresować. Każdy wpis opatrzony był informacją o terminach, godzinach otwarcia, cenach biletów. Gdy dane wydarzenie stawało się nieaktualne, panna Lemon starannie je wykreślała.

Z precyzją szwajcarskiego zegarmistrza zabrała się do pracy.

Wystawa paleontologiczna. Podobno cieszyła się ogromnym zainteresowaniem, ale panna Lemon nie miała ochoty odwiedzać muzeum po to, aby utonąć w gromadzie rozwrzeszczanych wycieczek szkolnych. O ile się orientowała, dzieci odwiedzały tę wystawę całymi tłumami, gdyż wstęp był darmowy. Żadna strata, zwłaszcza, że panna Lemon nie przepadała za oglądaniem kości.

Po dłuższym namyśle wybrała wystawę ceramiki, zorganizowaną w celu promocji rękodzieła artystycznego jednego z hrabstw północnej Anglii. Ceramika jest w bardzo dobrym guście, uznała panna Lemon, wpisując do notesu „Cer", a obok „11.15". Następnie coś dla intelektu. Bez wahania odrzuciła wykład archeologa na temat obyczajów starożytnego Egiptu. Raz była na podobnym odczycie i nie wiedziała, gdzie oczy podziać ze wstydu, gdy prowadzący zaczął żywo opowiadać o seksualnych zwyczajach dawnych Egipcjan.

Aha! Korzystając z wolnego dnia, zamówi sobie wizytę u dentysty, którą planowała odbyć w zeszłym tygodniu, ale miała tyle pracy, że zmuszona była ją odwołać. Sięgnęła po telefon i zadzwoniła do gabinetu. Dłuższą chwile zajęło jej ustalanie godziny. Ostatecznie wystawa ceramiki została przesunięta na godzinę dwunastą, zaraz potem zaplanowany został lunch, a po lunchu dwie wolne godziny do wykorzystania. Zapisawszy w notesie: „Godz. 17.00, dentysta", zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak wypełnić ponad dwugodzinną lukę.

Może coś muzycznego? Byle nie wodewil albo modny ostatnio jazz. Na Bond Street otwarto niedawno kabaret, oferujący występy francuskich pieśniarzy. Panna Lemon trochę się wahała, gdyż miejsce to cieszyło się dobrą opinią (żadnych bójek, narkotyków, podejrzanych typów), no i było niesłychanie modne, a ona lubiła być na czasie. Jednak wrodzona brytyjska niechęć do wszystkiego co francuskie zwyciężyła.

Zamiast kabaretu wybrana została operetka, to jednak wymagało ponownego przesunięcia wcześniejszych planów. Panna Lemon znów zadzwoniła do dentysty, po raz kolejny odbyła długa i wyczerpującą rozmowę, aby ostatecznie przesunąć kontrolę uzębienia na osiemnastą. Przed dentystę wskoczyła wystawa ceramiki, lunch przesunął się na godzinę pierwszą, a panna Lemon stanęła przed kolejnym dylematem:

Co ma robić przed lunchem?

Nagle przez jej surową twarz przebiegło coś na kształt uśmiechu. Ależ tak! Dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadła?

Do lunchu zdąży posprzątać mieszkanie!

Zerknęła na zegarek i zorientowała się, że precyzyjne układanie planu dnia zajęło jej ponad godzinę. Niezwykle zadowolona odłożyła notes i postanowiła napić się herbaty. Wstała i udała się do kuchni.

W momencie, gdy otworzyła drzwi, zdarzyły się dwie rzeczy naraz.

Panna Lemon uświadomiła sobie, że nastawiła wodę na herbatę godzinę i dwanaście minut temu.

W tym samym momencie kłęby dymu i smród spalenizny buchnęły jej prosto w twarz.

- o –

— I jak się pani bawiła? — zagadnął następnego dnia kapitan Hastings, gdy panna Lemon wróciła na swoje stanowisko pracy.

— W porządku — odparła chłodno sekretarka, która połowę wczorajszego dnia spędziła na wietrzeniu mieszkania, uspokajaniu rozzłoszczonych sąsiadów oraz doprowadzaniu kuchni do porządku, zaś drugą połowę przeleżała z zimnym kompresem na głowie.

Artur Hastings uniósł tylko brwi.

_Jasne_, pomyślał z przekąsem. _Ta kobieta jest jak sfinks, niczego sie z niej nie wyciągnie. Założę się, że cały dzień odpoczywała, podczas gdy ja omal nie zwariowałem z klientami, dostawcami i telefonami._

Pożegnał się i opuścił mieszkanie, obiecując sobie wolny dzień, z dala od Londynu. Coś mu się w końcu należało po wczorajszej ciężkiej pracy!


End file.
